Half Life: Combined Forces
Dakota Mires was always on the "bad" side. Always ended up on it. Somehow, some way. Dakota is currently working as a CP officer, and is usually deployed to "keep the peace". As in keeping the peace, he's forced to "sterilize" citizens helping the Rebels, one of the many foes of the Combine. He has also been known to drop his stun baton, and literally, sucker-punch any "trouble maker". This has earned him the nick name: Mo. Unknown why he's called that, people still call him it anyway. He doesn't even think it has to do with punching at all. He always carries a stun baton, pistol, and out on patrol around the city's abandoned streets, sometimes even a sub-machinegun. He also wears the standard Civil Protection uniform, with the vest and gas-mask and all. He's not a man for long talk, even though he was intellectual enough to be an IT in college in his previous life, regarding that he was raised in the country in North Carolina. He's stationed in City 32, in present-day North Carolina. And some of the nastiest things roam around there. Things anybody else in other cities, such as City 17, wouldn't see. The City is also governed by Doctor Breen, even though he's in City 17, his breen-casts make it easy to tell all the citizens in City 32 something, even though most of the citizens joined the Civil Protection and Combine Trans-Human forces because they wanted a "military" career with their benefactors. Some would be lucky enough to not get their memory wiped by joining the Civil Protection, and so, Dakota did. Like I said, Dakota isn't a man for long talk, and I'd probably already be beaten with his baton by now, so let's begin. Also, if you dislike swearing, brace yourself. ____________________________________________________________________________________ November 11th, 20** "So when the hell do we actually see some action around here?" Someone yelled over the roaring engine of the APC. "Soon. We have reports of an infestation in a town up ahead. Really close to the city," Sargeant Rody, the leader of the 4 man squad, reloaded his gun while answering the other CP's question. "Necrotics in the area. Secure, Contain, Amputate." The Overwatch dispatcher could barely be heard through Dakota's mask because of the dark and raining day. It was litterally pouring. The water was about 7 inches high. "We're almost there! ETA, 5 minutes!" The gunner of the APC was groaning because of the tit tap tit tap sound of the rain hitting his armor. I can tell shit's gonna hit the fan real soon. ''Dakota thought that there was going to be unforeseen consequences in the future because of this mission. The screech of the APC's thick wheels blunted the air as if hitting it with a stun baton. "Necrotics inbound. Sector is not secure. Secure, Contain, Sterilize." The Overwatch dispatcher hinted the squad to incoming "Necrotics". Or in the more commonly referred term, the zombie. "Move. Move. Move!" The screams of the possibly conscious victims of a headcrab infestation was getting nearer and nearer by the second. They all exited out of the APC, only the gunner remaining for extra firepower. And nothing but screams of pain echoed through the foggy, rainy day. "Overwatch, Necrotics moving in on our position." Sergeant Rhody confirmed to the Overwatch dispatcher that there were zombies. A ''AHHHHHH! ''shot out of the darkness. The fast zombies were the first to arrive. Screams of pain weren't only coming from the zombies, but the Civil Protection squad as well. "Overwatch! Overwatch! Breach! Breach! Breach!" One Civil Protection officer thought that the squadron of combine troops were all nearly dead but him. He was wrong. Almost wrong. A fast zombie shrieked and sliced open a CP's mask, ripping off the lenses, and leaving the eyes vulnerable, and letting the cool, dense, humid air to strike his eyes. This feeling was short lived, however. The zombie immediately slammed it's razor-sharp talons into the CP's eyes, killing him instantly. Dakota on the contrary, was in a citizen's term; "Kicking zombie ass." He probably would have said "Necrotic ass" rather than the previous, but it doesn't matter. Dakota was only armed with a pistol this misson, and he used it effectively. ''POW! POW! POW! Headcrabs were falling off their owners. And fortunately, not waiting to retrieve another owner. Dakota was dodging and weaving the fast zombies every moves. As the last fast zombie remained, he literally tore off the head of it with his bare hands,thanks to the lesser amount of tissue the zombie has. '' Whoosh!'' He tossed the head onto the street below, killing the head-crab on there, as well as tearing apart the head. "Good work. Ove-" Sergeant Rody was interrupted by another wave of poison zombies and regular zombies alike. "Overwatch, more necrotics in the area." Screams, like before, was coming from both forces. The sheer number of the zombies made it nearly impossible for the CP's to defeat them. Nearly. Impossible. Dakota had a plan. "HIT THE CREATURE-THING ON THEIR HEAD AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Civil Protection Officers, and Dakota alike, hit the headcrabs latched onto their hosts with the butts of their weapons. Surprisingly, it worked. The blunt force of the pistols and SMG's alike caused the headcrabs brains to shake around violently, traumatizing them to the point of death, while other's aimed for the head with their guns, instantly killing it as well, but with the cost of some ammo. The fight lasted for 20-30 minutes before the victor appeared. Once again, the Combine wins with barely a scratch. 1 CP Officer down. About 20 Necrotics down. "Good job! Overwatch, we need med-evac at Sector 412N. Multiple Necrotics down and out." Sergeant Rody rallied up the Civil Protection Team. A job well done. They've gotten the command to return to base, and so they did. November 12th, 20** Hey guys, I'm new to the fanon wiki. I'm currently not finished with this fanon, so just keep this in mind I'll finish this later.